Sora ni Iru
by NicaTeef
Summary: Summary: Pangeran Ichigo adalah penerus tahta Kerajaan Garuma. Semuanya telah ditetapkan. Tapi, pada suatu hari ketika semua ketetapan itu berubah karena cinta pangeran dan gadis dari rakyat jelata.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Sora ni Iru**

**Genre: Romance/Adventure**

**Pairing: IchiRuki, later: IshiHime, ByaHisa,dll**

**Rate: T**

**Disclaimer: Tite Kubo**

**Summary: Pangeran Ichigo adalah penerus tahta Kerajaan Garuma. Semuanya telah ditetapkan. Tapi, pada suatu hari ketika semua ketetapan itu berubah karena cinta pangeran dan gadis dari rakyat jelata.**

Terdapat sebuah kerajaan bernama Garuma. Kerajaan yang selalu mendapatkan teriknya matahari. Kerajaan yang dikelilingi pasir. Kerajaan yang mungkin selalu membuat penduduknya kepanasan. Kerajaan yang sangat terkenal sebagai kota perdagangan.

Disana hiduplah seorang pangeran kerajaan garuma . Nama pangeran itu adalah Kurosaki Ichigo. Pangeran Ichigo mempunyai rambut berwarna orange. Wajah pangeran Ichigo tampan. Dan Pangeran Ichigo memiliki jiwa sosial terhadap rakyatnya. Pangeran kini berusia 20 tahun.

Pada suatu hari, Pangeran Ichigo disuruh menghadap Raja Garuma, Kurosaki Isshin, ayah Ichigo sendiri. Isshin ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengan putranya itu. Seorang pengawal menemani Ichigo menuju ruangan Isshin.

"Hei, Chad," panggil Ichigo. Chad adalah pengawal Ichigo serta teman Ichigo sejak berumur 15 tahun.

"Ada apa pangeran?" tanya Chad.

"Sudah kubilang jangan sebut aku dengan nama pangeran saat berdua saja," jelas Ichigo.

"Maaf Ichigo, aku khawatir jika ada yang lihat. Ada apa?" tanya Chad lagi.

"Apa yang akan dibicarakan oleh ayahku ya?" kata Ichigo penasaran.

"Aku juga tidak tahu apa yang akan dibicarakan Yang Mulia, kenapa kau bertanya padaku?" kata Chad.

"Maaf, kukira kau tahu,"

Tak lama kemudian, mereka telah sampai di ruangan Isshin. Dua pengawal berjaga di depan pintu ruangan itu. Ichigo pun mengetuk pintu ruangan ayahnya.

"Masuk." Kata Isshin.

Ichigo membuka pintu itu. Pintu yang berwarna coklat keemasan dan bermotif lengkungan –lengkungan berseni itu terbuka.

"Kau sudah datang, Putraku," kata Isshin. Pintu itu pun ditutup oleh dua pengawal yang ada di depan pintu. Chad menunggu Ichigo di luar ruangan itu.

"Ayah ingin membicarakan soal apa?" tanya Ichigo.

"Putraku! Aku memiliki kabar gembira untukmu!!" wajah Isshin kini berubah berseri-seri.

"Apakah itu?"

"Ayah akan menikahkanmu dengan putri Kerajaan Dilighto!"

"Apa!?" Ichigo terlihat amat kaget.

"Raja Dilighto, Sora, setuju untuk menikahkan adiknya denganmu," jelas Isshin.

"Aku mengirimkan surat lamaran yang bertuliskan jika Putra Mahkota dari kerajaan Garuma akan mempersunting adik dari Raja Dilighto. Pernikahan akan diadakan 3 bulan lagi." tambah Isshin.

"Kenapa adiknya dan bukan putrinya?"

"Yah, karena Raja Dilighto belum menikah dan masih sangatlah muda ketika diangkat menjadi Raja. Tenanglah, Putri Orihime sangatlah cantik, kau pasti suka."

Ichigo keluar dari ruangan itu dengan wajah yang agak risau. Ia tak menyangka bahwa 3 bulan lagi dia akan menikah dengan gadis yang tak dikenalinya. Ichigo yang diikuti oleh Chad pun berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Ada apa Ichigo..?" tanya Chad.

"Kau tahu, ayah akan menikahkanku dengan adik Raja Dilighto, Putri Orihime." Kata Ichigo.

"Lalu, kau tak senang? Apakah putri itu tak cantik?" tanya Chad lagi.

"Bukannya dia tak cantik, tapi, aku sama sekali tak mengenalnya apalagi mencintainya. Kata Ibuku, aku harus menikahi gadis yang benar-benar aku cintai, jika tidak, hidupku akan menderita." Jawab Ichigo. Chad hanya terdiam.

~*~

"Chad! Aku ingin ke kota! Tolong katakan pada orang istana jika aku sudah tidur!" kata Ichigo sambil mengenakan pakaian layaknya rakyat biasa.

"Tapi, bukankah itu sangat berbahaya..? Aku akan menemanimu." kata Chad.

"Tidak, kau berjaga disini. Aku baik-baik saja selama aku membawa belati pemberian Ibuku. Hanya kau yang kupercaya, Chad. Tolong aku. Aku ingin mengibur diri," kata Ichigo. Chad hanya menganggukan kepala.

"Sampai nanti!" Ichigo loncat dari jendela. Lalu, menunggangi kuda yang telah disiapkan. Kuda berwarna putih. Ichigo menunggangi kudanya dengan hati-hati agar tidak ketahuan. Ichigo bukan hanya kali ini keluar diam-diam dari Istana. Jadi, dia sudah ahli melakukannya.

Setelah keluar dari Istana, hatinya sudah merasa lega. Ia akan menuju kota. Ibukota Garuma, Safiyah, kota yang pada malam hari ramai. Siang dan malam tak ada bedanya di kota dimana Ichigo dan semua keluarga kerajaan tinggal. Pasar pun masih tetap buka hingga tengah malam nanti.

Ichigo turun dari kudanya dan menali kudanya di sebuah pohon, lalu Ichigo meninggalkan kudanya itu. Ichigo berjalan-jalan menuju kota yang masih ramai. Ia melihat-lihat barang.

Ichigo melihat sebuah restoran yang sederhana tapi ramai. Kemudian Ichigo melihat seorang gadis keluar dari belakang restoran itu untuk mengambil segentong air yang cukup besar. Gadis itu bertubuh mungil dan memakai pakaian berwarna biru tua. Selendang berwarna biru cyan dikatkan dipinggangnya. Pusarnya dapat terlihat jelas. Wajahnya cantik dan putih mulus. Gadis itu memiliki rambut pendek hitam sebahu. Dan gadis itu memiliki mata berwarna violet yang membuat Ichigo tertarik. Kemudian, gadis itu pun kembali masuk lewat belakang restoran.

Karena tertarik pada gadis itu, Ichigo memutuskan untuk masuk ke restoran itu. Kemudian, Ichigo memasuki restoran itu. Dilihatnya banyak sekali orang. Orang dewasa semua yang mempadati tempat itu. Ichigo melihat meja kosong. Dengan segera, Ichigo menempati meja itu.

"Rukia! Ini pesanan untuk meja di sebelah sana." kata seorang gadis di balik meja counter untuk memesan makanan.

"Baik!" jawab gadis yang bernama Rukia itu. Ternyata gadis yang bernama Rukia adalah gadis yang dilihatIchigo tadi.

Rukia berjalan melewati Ichigo. Ia terus berjalan tanpa melihat bawah. Ada kaki yang keluar dari meja. Rukia pun tersandung kaki itu. Semua makanan yang dia bawa terlempar ke tamu yang ada di sekitar itu.

"Woi! Kalau jalan pakai mata! Kena aku semua nih!" bentak tamu itu kepada Rukia.

"Maafkan saya…" kata gadis itu. Sang tamu yang berbadan besar dan berjenggot tebal langsung menarik baju Rukia.

Ichigo yang tak tega langsung menghampiri tamu.

"Hei! Lepaskan gadis itu! Aku yang akan bertanggung jawab! Kau butuh uang berapa!!" teriak Ichigo.

"Heh?" tamu itu pun melepaskan Rukia lalu mengahmpiri Ichigo

"Lima keping emas!" kata tamu itu. Ichigo mengambil kantong berisi uang. Ichigo mengambil lima keping emas dari situ kemudian memberikannya kepada tamu yang kasar itu.

"Lima keping emas! Cukup! Dan pergi dari sini!" teriak Ichigo. Tamu yang kasar itu pun langsung pergi.

"Hei, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Ichigo.

**PLAK!**

"Auww! Kenapa kau!?"

"Dasar, aku tahu kau orang kaya! Tapi, kenapa kau memberikan laki-laki itu uang sebanyak itu! Daripada begitu, lebih baik tadi aku memukulnya!!" teriak gadis itu.

"Hei! Bukannya berterimakasih malah memarahiku!? Kenapa kau ini!? Kau ingin uang?!" balas Ichigo.

**PLAK!**

Tamparan mendarat di pipi Ichigo lagi.

"Aku tak butuh uangmu karena aku bisa mendapatkannya sendiri!! Idiot!! Kau baru pertama kali kemari ya?! Dia itu memang sering membuat onar disini!!" Rukia berbalik dan masuk ke dapur.

'Cih! Kukira gadis yang baik dan lemah lembut! Ternyata dia amat kasar!' Ichigo bergumam dalam hati.

Ichigo duduk-duduk disana. Lalu, pelayan datang dan menanyakan pesanan. Ichigo pun memesan makanan.

Sekitar satu jam, Ichigo berada di tempat itu. Setelah membayar, Ichigo keluar dari tempat itu. Ichigo bergegas untuk kembali ke Istana. Ketika Ichigo hendak menuju kudanya, Ichigo dikepung.

"Hei pemuda! Kita bertemu lagi!!" teriak tamu berbadan besar tadi. Ternyata dia telah memanggil teman-temannya untuk menghabisi Ichigo dan mengambil semua uang yang dimilikinya. Mereka bisa dipanggil dengan sebutan 'Bandit'.

"Sudah kuduga, kau menginginkan uangku, bukan?" tanya Ichigo yang sebenarnya telah mengetahui tujuan mereka.

"Hahahaha!! Tentu saja! Seraaang!!!" teriak pria itu.

Ichigo mengambil belati dari pinggangnya. Dia membuka belati itu. Semua bandit yang mengepung Ichigo membawa pedang. Ichigo sadar bahwa harusnya lain kali dia harus membawa pedang.

**DUAAAGH!**

Ichigo memukul satu-persatu bandit-bandit itu. Memang, setelah mereka jatuh ditendang dan dipukul oleh Ichigo mereka langsung pingsan. Tapi, jumlah mereka banyak, dan mungkin Ichigo tidak bisa melawanya.

**DUUAAAAGH!!**

Ada seseorang yang menendang kepala pria bertubuh besar lagi. Kemudian, orang itu berkelahi dengan cukup lincah dengan tubuh kecilnya tapi membuat para bandit kewalahan. Dan ternyata dia adalah…

"Hei! Kita tak bisa melawan mereka dengan tangan kita! Mereka semua bersenjata! Kau punya kuda bukan?!" ternyata orang itu adalah gadis bermata violet tadi.

"Ya, aku punya!! Ikuti aku!" teriak Ichigo sambil menarik tangan gadis itu. Ichigo dan gadis itu dikejar para bandit.

Sampailah Ichigo dipohon tempat dia mengikatkan kudanya. Segera dia menaikan Rukia ke kuda tapi agak susah karena tinggi badannya.

"Ayolah Nona!"

"Iya-iya! Tapi, susah!!" jawab Rukia.

"Salahmu mempunyai badan t-e-r-l-a-l-u."

**DUAAAK**

"Ayo angkat aku pria orange!" teriak gadis itu.

"Tapi, tak usah pakai pukul segala Midget!!" kata Ichigo yang lalu mengangkat Rukia dan akhirnya Rukia pun berhasil naik kuda. Ichigo segera menyusul dengan naik dibelakang Rukia.

"Ayo!" Ichigo segera mengendarai kudanya dan berusaha agar kudanya berlari secepat mungkin.

"Hei! Kejar mereka!!" teriak seorang gerombolan mereka menyuruh agar mengejar Ichigo dan gadis bermata violet.

Rukia yang duduk di depan harap-harap cemas karena khawatir para bandit itu dapat mengejarnya. Ichigo melihat gadis yang ada didepannya itu.

"Sudahlah tenanglah, aku yakin mereka tak akan bisa mengejar kita. Kenapa kau menolongku?" tanya Ichigo.

"Maaf, aku tadi bersikap kasar padamu. Aku hanya sebal pada orang yang menghambur-hamburkan uang demi bandit seperti itu. Tapi, aku tahu maksudmu baik. Aku tahu mereka akan menyerangmu jadi aku memutuskan untuk menghampirimu." jawab Rukia

~*~

"Kelihatannya mereka sudah kehilangan kita." kata Ichigo.

"Kau benar. Hei, tolong turunkan aku di persimpangan itu." kata Rukia. Kelihatannya Ichigo sudah paham.

"Disini?"

"Yup, terimakasih." Rukia pun turun dari kuda dengan hati-hati.

"Terimakasih sudah menolongku. Oh ya, namamu Rukia, kan?" tanya Ichigo sambil turun dari kuda putihnya.

"Benar, namaku Kuchiki Rukia." kata Rukia. Rukia melepas selendang dari pinggangnya. Kemudian membalutnya di lengan Ichigo yang terluka.

"Eh?"

"Bawalah, kau boleh membuangnya jika sudah tidak diperlukan. Aku pulang dulu." kata Rukia. Rukia berjalan menuju suatu tempat. Rukia pun membelakangi Ichigo.

"Hei! Namaku Ichigo!" teriak Ichigo. Rukia menengok lalu tersenyum. Rukia pun kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

Ichigo tersenyum melihat selendang yang diberi Rukia. Ichigo pun memutuskan untuk pulang saja.

~*~

"Rukia sudah pulang ya?" kata seorang wanita yang mirip dengan Rukia. Dia adalah Ibu Rukia-Kuchiki Hisana.

"Iya Ibu, aku pulang. Bagaimana keadaan Ibu?" tanya Rukia.

"Sudah mendingan, kau sudah makan?" tanya Ibu Rukia dalam keadaan duduk di kursi kayu. Wajahnhya terlihat pucat.

"Sudah." Jawab Rukia.

"Rukia, kau dari mana saja?" tanya seorang pria. Dia adalah ayah Rukia, Kuchiki Byakuya.

"Ehm, ada pekerjaan tambahan ayah. Jadi, aku pulang agak telat. Maafkan aku Ayah." kata Rukia dengan sopan.

"Baiklah, masuklah ke kamarmu." kata Byakuya.

"Baik Ayah." jawab Rukia. Lalu, Rukia pun berjalan menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua.

Rumah Rukia yang sederhana tapi selalu membuat Rukia nyaman berada disana. Rukia berjalan menuju kamarnya setelah menaiki tangga yang terbuat dari kayu yang sudah tua dan hampir rapuh termakan waktu.

Sesampainya Rukia di kamarnya, dia langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang. Ia terlihat lelah karena seharian dia bekerja. Membantu ayahnya berjualan buah di pasar dari pagi hingga sore lalu bekerja di restoran hingga malam. Itulah yang dilakukan oleh Kuchiki Rukia dikesehariannya. Demi keluarga, dia rela melakukan apapun. Apalagi Ibunya kini sedang sakit. Mungkin Rukia harus bekerja lebih keras.

Tok Tok Tok

Terdengar suara pintu Rukia diketuk.

"Rukia, apakah kau sudah tidur?" panggil Ibunya. Rukia langsung bangkit dari ranjangnya.

"Iya Ibu, aku masih bangun!" kata Rukia sambil membuka pintunya.

"Ada apa Ibu? Masuklah," kata Rukia menyuruh Ibunya untuk masuk dan duduk. Ibunya pun duduk di ranjang Rukia. Rukia pun menyusul Ibunya duduk.

"Rukia, Ibu mau berbicara sesuatu denganmu."

"Apakah itu Ibu?"

"Kau tahu keadaan Ibu sudah seperti ini. Ibu ingin sekali melihatmu menikah dan memiliki anak." kata Hisana.

"Ah, Ibu jangan berkata seperti itu. Aku yakin Ibu dapat sembuh dan melihatku menikah kelak. Tapi, sekarang aku belum siap Ibu. Aku masih ingin membantu ayah, Aku juga tak punya calon," kata Rukia menatap Ibunya.

"Bagaimana dengan Renji? Kulihat dia menyukaimu," kata Hisana sambil membelai rambut putrinya.

"Hahaha, Renji itu teman sejak kecilku, Ibu. Aku tahu dia baik tapi aku tidak tahu dia menyukaiku. Ibu istirahat saja dan jangan berkata yang aneh-aneh lagi. Ayah sudah menunggu Ibu di bawah," kata Rukia.

"Baiklah, selamat tidur Rukia." Ucap Ibunya.

"Selamat tidur, Ibu," Hisana pun meninggalkan putrinya di kamar

~*~

Rukia pagi-pagi sekali sudah bangun dari tidurnya. Dia segera turun lalu membantu ayahnya menaruh buah-buah ke dalam gerobak untuk dijual di pasar nanti. Stelah semuanya beres, mereka pun segera menuju ke pasar untuk berdagang.

Apakah yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?

Bersambung…

**A/N: Yah, Nica buat fic lagi… Dan IchiRuki lagi… Hahaha sebenarnya cerita ini udah kepikiran sejak lama. Apakah cerita ini aneh? Ah, iya maaf buat Byakuya yang sudah saya jadikan pedagang buah di pasar. Nica harap anda dapat menikmati peran anda*dihajar Byakuya FC*. Maaf Typo. Hope ya like… See ya next chap!**

**Sora ni Iru © NicaTeef**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Segala permulaan pasti akan ada akhir. Segala cerita pasti akan ada akhir. Tapi, akhir akan kselalu menjadi suatu permulaan yang tak akan pernah terduga. Baik akhir yang indah atau pernah berkata bahwa jika aku memulai suatu permulaan aku pasti juga akan mendapat akhir dari permulaan itu. Dalam menjalaninya jangan pernah mencoba tuk menyerah. Seperti jika aku ingin menggapai impian di langit, ku juga harus di langit. Jangan sampai terjatuh,_**

**_I'll be up in the sky,_**

**_Sora ni Iru_**

**_Disclaimer: Tite Kubo_**

**_Chapter 2  
_**

Ichigo terbangun dari tidurnya. Ichigo sangat bersyukur bahwa dia masih hidup. Itu semua berkat gadis bermata violet itu. Memang dia bukanlah gadis yang lemah lembut seperti banyak gadis. Tapi, itulah yang membuat Ichigo sedikit tertarik pada seorang gadis. Padahal, selama ini Ichigo dikenal sebagai pangeran yang cuek. Berkali-kali kerajaan mengadakan pesta, tapi selalu membuat Ichigo diam dan tak peduli. Padahal banyak gadis yang mengajaknya menari maupun berdansa. Walau Ichigo selalu mau diajak menari gadis-gadis dari kalangan bangsawan itu, tetapi, tetap saja Ichigo tak peduli. Tapi, sifatnya itu tak menghalangi para gadis menyukai Ichigo.

Ichigo bangkit dari ranjangnya yang nyaman itu dan memutuskan untuk mandi. Sebelum itu dibukanya jendela besar yang biasanya ia gunakan untuk portal keluar masuk istana. Ichigo melihat sejenak kota dari kerajaan Garuma. Sungguh besar dan makmur. Selama pemerintahan ayahnya, belum pernah terjadi perang. Damai rasanya pagi itu.

Ichigo keluar dari kamar dan mengatakan pada pelayan bahwa dia mau mandi. Semua pelayan pun bergegas menyiapkan segala keperluan untuk mandi sang pangeran. Selama menunggu para pelayan menyiapkan keperluan mandinya, Ichigo berjalan-jalan sekitar kamarnya.

"Hei, aku dengar kabar pagi ini. Seorang gadis berpakaian biru tua dan berambut hitam dibunuh bandit setelah diperkosa. Sungguh malang gadis itu," kata seorang pelayan yang sedang bergosip ria dengan para penjaga di dekat tangga turun.

"Benarkah? Sungguh malang… " kata penjaga yang berjaga di tangga turun. Ichigo ingat bahwa gadis bermata violet itu mengenakan pakaian berwarna biru tua dan berambut hitam. Segera Ichigo berlari menuju kamarnya. Tapi, ketika dia hendak masuk, pelayan pun memanggilnya.

"Pangeran Ichigo, semua keperluan mandi anda sudah siap!" kata salah satu pelayan. Apa boleh buat, Ichigo harus mandi terlebih dahulu. Sangat memalukan jika seorang pangeran keluar Istana tanpa mandi.

"Baiklah." kata Ichigo sambil menuju tempat dia mandi. Di sana sudah disiapkan segala keperluan untuk mandi Ichigo. Tempat mandi seorang pangeran sangatlah luas dan mewah. Dihiasi dengan ukiran-ukiran artistik di dinding. Dinding yang terbuat dari batu yang berkualitas tinggi.

"Ahh, aku harus cepat mandi! Aku khawatir jika gadis itu yang diperkosa dan dibunuh karena aku. Itu semua salahku terlalu sombong memberi bandit itu uang!" Ichigo khawatir jika gadis kemarin adalah yang dibunuh. Ichigo akan merasa bersalah sekali jika gadis itu mati karenanya.

"Putraku! Ayo kita mandi bersama!" teriak sang yang mulia tiba dengan telanjang bulat.

"Ayah! Kenapa ayah mandi disini! Bukankah sudah punya tempat mandi sendiri!"

"Tak usah malu-malu, nak!" kata Isshin sambil berjalan lalu masuk ke bak mandi super besar.

"Terserah lah, aku juga ingin cepat-cepat. Ada hal yang harus kulakukan…"

"Sudah lama kita tidak mandi bersama seperti ini. Hei bagaimana, kau sudah siap menikah 3 bulan lagi?" tanya Ayahnya. Ichigo hanya terdiam. Ichigo melanjutkan mandinya.

Beberapa menit kemudian…

"Ayah, aku sudah selesai. Aku mau pergi dulu," kata Ichigo sambil meninggalkan ayahnya. Ayahnya menatap Ichigo dengan sedih. "Maafkan ayah, Ichigo," lirih ayahnya yang masih ada di tempat mandi.

Ichigo segera mengenakan pakaiannya. Dipakainya jubah sederhana. Dipanggilnya kuda putih ke sayangannya lalu loncatlah Ichigo dari jendelanya. Dengan hati-hati Ichigo melewati gerbang depan istana tanpa diketahui para penjaga. Setelah keluar, kini saatnya Ichigo menuju pusat kota.

Saat ini kota sangat ramai. Apa lagi di bagian alun-alun kota dan pasar. Banyak sekali pengunjung dari negeri lain yang berkunjung ke kota perdagangan ini. Karena begitu sesaknya, Ichigo memutuskan membawa kudanya kesuatu tempat untuk ditinggal karena tak mungkin ditengah kota sesesak itu dia harus membawa kudanya yang terlihat memang besar. Setelah menemukan suatu tempat yang tersembunyi dari kerumunan orang.

"Hichigo, kau tunggu disini, aku akan mencari gadis itu," kata Ichigo.

**_"Tentu King! Tapi, jika kau tak segera kembali, aku akan kembali sendiri ke istana!"_**

"Terserah, aku pergi!" Ichigo pun pergi.

Hichigo adalah kuda putih Ichigo. Memang suatu yang sangat aneh jika ada kuda yang bisa berbicara. Hichigo sudah bersama Ichigo sejak kecil. Dia seperti diciptakan untuk melindungi Ichigo. Yah, seperti itulah kehidupan Hichigo, sang kuda kerajaan yang harus setia. Dulu di Garuma ada legenda yang diwariskan turun temurun tentang seekor kuda yang dapat menjelma menjadi manusia dan selalu mengawasi tuannya. Nenek moyang bilang jika kuda yang ada di legenda itu sebenarnya adalah dewa yang dikutuk karena telah membuat manusia menderita. Dia dikutuk menjadi kuda yang harus setia pada majikannya, manusia. Bisa saja Hichigo adalah kuda dalam legenda itu. Kuda legenda itu dapat di panggil Hollow of the dark.

Ichigo mencari di kerumunan orang yang sedang tawar menawar. Tanpa Ichigo sadari, kantung penuh uangnya yang terlihat jelas sedang diincar para pencopet. Seorang anak laki-laki berambut merah mengawasi kantong Ichigo dengan awas. Saat itu Ichigo memang dalam keadaan tak waspada karena mencari gadis itu. Ichigo sudah bertanya-tanya tapi tak ada seorang pun yang tahu tentang gadis bermata violet.

Anak laki-laki itu berlari dan dengan cepatnya mengambil kantung Ichigo. Ichigo yang sadar kantungnya dicuri langsung mengejar anak laki-laki berambut merah itu. Ichigo berlari sampai-sampai menubruk setiap orang yang ada didepannya. Jubah yang dikenakannya berkibar-kibar seiring Ichigo berlari.

Tanpa sengaja, jubah Ichigo tersangkut paku. Kemudian, Ichigo terjatuh dan berusaha berpegangan pada sebuah gerobak yang penuh buah-buahan seperti semangka dan yang lainnya. Sayangnya gerobak yang tak mampu menahan Ichigo pun kehilangan keseimbangannya. Semua isi gerobak itu terlempar kemudian jatuh pecah diatas tanah. Lalu, Ichigo tersungkur dan kehilangan anak laki-laki berambut merah.

"Sial!"

"Hei!" terdengar suara seorang gadis yang dikenalnya.

"Heh?" Ichigo menengok kearah suara gadis itu.

"Kau tak apa-apa? Kau masih hidup! " tanya Ichigo pada gadis yang ternyata Rukia.

"Aku tak apa-apa, tapi lihat semua dagangan ayahku yang kau hancurkan!" teriak Rukia. Ichigo pun melihat sekelilingnya. Semangka-semangka pecah dan berceceran. Buah-buahan lainnya juga rusak. Sedikit sekali yang masih utuh.

"Kau harus ganti!" teriak Rukia.

"Baik! Aku akan menggantinya!" Ichigo merogohi sekeliling pinggulnya. Dia baru ingat jika kantungnya telah dicuri. Betapa buruknya hari ini bagi Ichigo. Lalu, bagaiman cara Ichigo untuk mengganti semuanya. Ichigo merasa ada yang memberikannya death glare.

"Mana? Katanya kau mau menggantinya?" Rukia kelihatannya kesal.

"Uangku tadi dicuri! Makanya aku tadi berlari untuk mengejar pencurinya!" semua orang mengerubungi Ichigo dan Rukia.

"Lalu, sekarang bagaimana kau mengganti semuanya? Kalau kau tak menggantinya kau akan dipukuli seluruh orang di-" kata Rukia terpotong. Ichigo yang jatungnya sudah berdetak kencang pun ketakutan.

"Rukia," panggil seseorang. Seseorang yang memanggilnya adalah ayahnya, Byakuya.

"Iya ayah?" jawab Rukia.

"Jika dia tak mempunyai uang, kita tak bisa memaksanya. Biarkan dia bekerja tanpa upah selama seminggu atau lebih sampai semua bisa digantinya," kata Byakuya tenang walaupun sebenarnya dia marah sekali pada pemuda berambut orange.

"Apakah ayah yakin?" tanya Rukia. Byakuya hanya mengangguk.

"Kau dengar itu pria orange? Kau masih untung tidak dipukuli seluruh orang di pasar ini," kata Rukia yang berjalan sambil memunguti buah-buahan yang masih utuh.

SORE HARI

"Hei, bantu aku mengangkat semua ini!" teriak Rukia yang sedang mengangkat box kayu.

"Iya, iya," kata Ichigo yang kemudian membantunya.

'Harusnya aku tidak mencarinya tadi!' teriak Ichigo dalam hati. Ichigo dengan lesu mengangkat semuanya. Tadi saja sang pangeran disuruh berteriak-teriak agar ada yang membeli buah. Semua usaha pangeran berhasil. Banyak ibu-ibu yang membeli buah karena ketampanan Ichigo. Walau sebelumnya sudah banyak ibu-ibu yang membeli karena ketampanan Byakuya, sekarang malah tambah banyak yang membeli buah Byakuya. Tapi, itu belum cukup untuk mengganti kerugian Byakuya.

Setelah sampai, Hisana yang keadaannya mulai membaik pun menyambut Rukia dan Byakuya.

"Siapa itu Byakuya?" tanya Hisana yang melihat Ichigo.

"Dia adalah orang yang merusak daganganku," kata Byakuya dingin.

'Pasti wanita ini juga akan bersikap buruk padaku…' kata Ichigo dalam hatinya. Ichigo menunggu reaksi Hisana.

"Makan malam telah siap, kalian berdua makan dulu atau mandi terserah kalian," kata Hisana sambil tersenyum. Byakuya dan Rukia pun pergi menuju kamar masing-masing.

"Siapa namamu, anak muda?" tanya Hisana dengan ramah. Ichigo kaget dengan reaksi Hisana. Sangat ramah dan lembut, pikir Ichigo. Sangat berbeda dengan anaknya.

'Mungkin sifat anaknya menurun dari ayahnya.' batin Ichigo.

"Namaku Ichigo, Kurosa- maksudku Kurosiwa Ichigo," kelihatannya Ichigo tak mau jika pangkatnya sebagai pangeran diketahui.

"Aku Hisana, Ibu Rukia. Apa yang dikatakan suamiku dan anakku yang menyingungmu jangan dimasukan hati, ya? Kau tinggal dimana Ichigo?" tanya Hisana yang ingin tahu asal usul Ichigo.

"Aku tinggal di negeri jauh yang bernama Lunare," Ichigo berbohong lagi.

"Sudah mandi Ichigo? Kalau belum silahkan mandi di belakang rumah. Setelah itu makan bersama-sama kami," Hisana tersenyum kembali.

"Tapi, aku tidak membawa satu pun pakaian Nona Hisana," kata Ichigo.

"Tenang, aku akan pinjamkan ke Byakuya," kata Hisana.

"Bagaimana jika dia tidak mau meminjamkan pakaiannya Nona Hisana? Tidak usah, biar aku memakai pakaian ini lagi," kata Ichigo yang menolak dipinjamkan pakaian Byakuya.

"Aku yakin dia mau meminjamkan, Ichigo disini dulu, akan kucarikan pakaian," kata Hisana yang meninggalkan Ichigo.

"Sungguh aku tak percaya, anaknya galak seperti harimau tapi kenapa bisa ibunya sebaik itu?" kata Ichigo pada dirinya sendiri. Ichigo melihat-lihat setiap sudut rumah Rukia yang sederhana. Mungkin jika dibandingkan dengan istana, seluruh rumah Rukia hanya sebesar ruang penyimpanan alat kebersihan, mungkin lebih kecil lagi dari ruangan itu.

"Kenapa? Mau membandingkan rumahmu dengan rumahku?" terdengan suara seorang gadis yang datang. Ichigo pun melihat kearah suara itu.

"Tidak kok. Kenapa kau mempunyai pikiran seperti itu, Cebol?"

"Hei! Jangan lagi memanggilku dengan panggilan seperti itu pria orange! Nih, ibu menyuruhku memberikan pakaian ini untukmu!" teriak Rukia sambil melemparkan sebuah pakaian untuk Ichigo.

"Kamar mandi ada di belakang rumah ini. Cepat mandi! Kau sudah bau!" kata Rukia sambil meninggalkan Ichigo.

"Galak," kata Ichigo sambil meninggalkan tempat itu.

Ichigo kini telah selesai mandi. Agak kedinginan sih karena Ichigo tak terbiasa mandi dengan air dingin. Apalagi, Ichigo sempat bingung cara mandi dengan alat-alat mandi di rumah Kuchiki. Untung saja, sebelum mandi Hisana datang dan menunjukan bagaimana cara mandi.

Ichigo disuruh tidur di loteng. Sebelumnya memang loteng itu kotor sekali. Tapi, untung saja Hisana mau membersihkan sebentar. Sikap Hisana kepada Ichigo sempat membuat Byakuya kesal. Istrinya yang harusnya istirahat malah harus melakukan hal yang bisa membuatnya lelah hanya untuk tamu yang membuat dagangannya hancur. Tapi, untung saja Hisana memarahi Byakuya dan membuatnya diam walau dia sempat mengucapkan kata,"Merepotkan,".

Ichigo dan seluruh anggota keluarga Kuchiki kini sedang makan di ruang makan yang sederhana. Byakuya masih bersikap dingin. Rukia hanya diam dan makan. Hisana dengan ramah menyuruh Ichigo menganggap seperti rumahnya sendiri.

Setelah makan Rukia pamit pada keluarganya untuk bekerja di restoran. Ichigo hanya cuek dan tidak mempedulikan Rukia karena Ichigo di suruh Byakuya mengangkuti box-box dari belakang rumah ke dalam grobak di depan rumah untuk dagangan besok.

Sementara di Istana

Istana sedang ribut karena pangeran Ichigo tak kunjung kembali. Seluruh pelayan di kerahkan untuk mencari Ichigo di seluruh sudut Istana. Yang mengagetkan, hanya kuda sang pangeran yang pulang ke Istana. Adik pangeran, Putri Yuzu hanya menangis karena kakaknya tak segera pulang. Sedangkan adik pangeran yang satunya, Putri Karin hanya bersikap biasa seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Karin tahu jika kakaknya akan baik-baik saja. Tapi, sang Raja juga bersikap biasa saja. Sang Raja juga pasti tahu jika putranya akan baik-baik saja. Akan tetapi, penasihat Istana lah yang khawatir. Yang mengerahkan seluruh pelayan dan penjaga adalah Penasihat Yamamoto.

Chad yang tahu Ichigo bisa berbicara dengan kudanya pun berusaha menanyai kuda Ichigo.

"Dimana pangeran Ichigo…?" tanya Chad. Kuda itu hanya diam dan mengacuhkan pertanyaan Chad. Chad terus menunggu jawaban dari kuda itu. Hening disana.

"Baik, jika kau tidak menjawabku… Silahkan menikmati jerami segar ini. Ichigo tidak ada di sini. Daging segar, susu, makanan lainnya akan kau dapatkan setelah Ichigo kembali," kata Chad yang menunjukan sebuah tumpukan jerami lalu beranjak pergi dari kandang kuda Hichigo yang sebenarnya seperti bukan kandang. Terlalu bagus untuk disebut kandang.

**"HEI! Ichigo baik-baik saja! Entahlah aku tidak tahu dia ada dimana! Tapi, dia bilang akan kembali seminggu lagi! Berikan aku masakan enak!" **teriak Hichigo. Chad pun mendengarnya kemudian pergi menyuruh pelayan untuk memasakan makanan untuk Hichigo.

Hichigo memiliki kemampuan membaca pikirkan walau jarak yang begitu jauh atau dekat. Seperti telepati, orang-orang menyebutnya begitu. Hichigo seperti kembaran Ichigo. Hichigo seperti bayangan Ichigo yang mengetahui segala arah yang dituju tuannya. Tapi, yang hanya mengetahui bahwa Ichigo dapat berbicara dengan kudanya adalah Chad atau Yasutora Sado.

Rukia kini dalam perjalanan menuju restoran. Rukia berjalan di jalanan yang sepi. Rukia tak sadar jika ada seseorang yang mengikutinya. Tiba-tiba kedua tangan Rukia dicengkram tangan kekar. Rukia yang terkejut langsung menolehkan wajahnya kebelakang. Ternyata tangan itu adalah tangan para bandit kemarin. Rukia sudah berusaha lepas dari pria yang mencengkram tangannya. Tapi, usahanya gagal.

"Hei, kita bertemu lagi gadis sialan," ucap pria bertubuh besar yang membuat onar kemarin.

Bersambung…

**A/N: Hi Minna! Udah updet! Senangnya! Terimakasih telah membaca Sora ni Iru~ Sebenarnya judul Nica dapet dari Ending Bleach Anima Rossa. Trims banget! Yaaa~**

**Reply:**

**Violeta-Haru: Tetep IchiRuki dong! Hahahaha! Wah Haru~ thanks dah Fav, jadi terharu*nangis gaje* **

**'Ruki-chan' Epta Gay: Hehehe, maksudnya I'll be up in the sky, lagunya Anima Rossa ituw, Yup!**

**sarsaraway20: Gomen~ Byakkun jadi pedagang buah~ Tapi, tenang, wajahnya tetep cakep kok*di lemparin sandal***

**Zheone Quin: Kita ketemu lagi! Iya, betul banget! Gomen kalau neng Ruki jadi miskin huhuhuhu**

**rukiahinata: Hehehe thx, tapi Orihime ga jadi antagonis... Gomen...**

**Hira-Hikashi Dark Butterfly: Makasih dah nambah hehehehe. Nanti ga jadi nikah ma Hime kok, jadi tenang aja^^**

**So-Chand 'Luph Plend': Arigatou Gozaimasu!**

**Thx and See Ya Next Chap! Have nice day!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

"Hei, kita bertemu lagi gadis sialan,"

"Kau! Mau apa lagi?" tanya Rukia kesal.

"Kau telah membuat kami kehilangan sebuah tambang emas! Sebagai balasannya, kau harus mati! Sebelum itu, aku akan menikmati tubuhmu dulu! Hahahaha!" seru pria itu.

"Kau tak akan bisa pecundang!" kata Rukia sambil menendang kemaluan pria yang mencengkram tangannya.

"Auw!" teriak pria yang di tendang kemaluannya itu.

"Pegang dia lebih kencang!" suruh pria yang berbuat onar itu. Rukia sama sekali tak bisa bergerak. Kekuatannya kalah telak dengan pria-pria yang bertubuh besar itu. Pria berjenggot lebat itu mendekati tubuh Rukia. Perlahan, pria itu hendak membuka baju Rukia.

DUAAAAK

Sebuah tendangan melesat dan mengenai kepala pria yang hendak membuka baju Rukia. Rukia pun melihat seorang pria sedang menginjak kepala pria itu yang terkapar di atas tanah. Pria itu adalah...

"Renji?"

"Woi Rukia! Kulihat kau sedang kesusahan!" kata pria yang dipanggil Renji itu.

"Bodoh, tolong bantu aku lepas dari pria kurang ajar ini!" seru Rukia.

"Gampang!" dengan satu tendangan, para pria yang mencengkram lengan Rukia langsung pingsan dan terbaring tak sadarkan diri diatas tanah.

"Kau memang hebat, Renji." ujar Rukia.

"Begitulah aku, hahahaha. Hei, kenapa kau sampai berurusan dengan mereka? Bagaimana jika aku tak ada tadi?" kata Renji.

"Ah, begitulah. Gara-gara menyelamatkan seseorang. Sudahlah, terimakasih. Aku berkerja dulu, kalau sampai terlambat, gajiku bisa dipotong." jelas Rukia singkat. Renji hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

Pria bernama Renji itu memutuskan mengantar Rukia sampai restoran. Rukia sih mau-mau saja. Apalagi Renji juga searah dengan Rukia. Dia hendak pergi ke rumah bibinya yang bernama Yoruichi. Dalam perjalanan menuju restoran, Rukia menceritakan semua yang terjadi. Renji hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya saja. Itu sempat membuat Rukia jengkel dan hendak menjambak rambut Renji yang terlihat bagaikan nanas merah. Tapi, niat itu dia urungkan karena Renji lah yang telah menyelamatkan nyawanya.

Ichigo disuruh Byakuya mencuci piring bekas makan malam tadi. Dia pun harus menuruti permintaan untuk mengganti ganti rugi. Tapi, apakah itu juga masuk hitungan ganti rugi? Ichigo berharap saja itu juga termasuk. Ichigo membawa semua piring ke belakang rumah untuk mencucinya. Sesampainya di belakang rumah, ia jongkok dan segera mencucinya dengan dua ember air dan abu. Rumah Kuchiki ini berada di pinggiran kota. Jadi, belakang rumah Kuchiki ini adalah hamparan pasir yang luas. Ichigo yang mencuci piring sesekali melihat hamparan pasir yang terlihat jelas di depan matanya. Pasir yang berkilau karena terkena cahaya bulan yang memantulkan cahaya ke butir-butir kristal pasir. Indah nian bulan malam ini. Walau ia tahu bulan selalu terlihat indah dan selalu temani malamnya yang gelap. Bulan terlihat bulat dan terang dengan warnanya yang putih. Ditemani angin yang mendesir, Ichigo memandang bulan yang membuatnya terhanyut sejenak ke dalam keindahannya. Bintang bercahaya bagai intan permata menemani sang bulan.

Ichigo tersadar dari lamunanya dalam memandangi sang bulan. Ia melanjutkan mencuci piring-piring kotor yang belum juga selesai. Kalau sampai tak selesai-selesai, bisa-bisa dia terkena kesinisan Kuchiki Byakuya. Membayangkan wajah Byakuya, Ichigo pun segera mencuci piring-piring secepatnya kemudian segera masuk dan tidur.

Akhirnya tugas mencuci piring Ichigo selesai sudah. Badannya sudah sangat lelah. Dia bekerja penuh seharian ini. Ichigo pun hendak masuk ke dalam rumah. Tapi, sebelum itu dia berbalik dan memandang bulan yang berada di langit.

"_Good night, White Moon_." ucap Ichigo yang kemudian memasuki rumah.

_**In The Palace of Garuma**_

"Karin-chan! Huwee! Kakak belum pulang-pulang juga!" seru dan tangis seorang gadis berambut coklat muda kepada saudaranya.

"Yuzu, tenanglah. Kakak juga bukan orang bodoh yang mau diajak pergi hanya untuk sebuah manisan." jawab seorang gadis berambut hitam.

"Tapi... Tapi, jika terjadi apa-apa dengannya, bagaimana?" tanya gadis yang bernama Yuzu, putri kedua Garuma.

"Tak akan. Kakak adalah orang yang kuat. Jadi, tenanglah... Oaaah, aku mau tidur..." jawab Karin sambil menutupi mulutnya yang terbuka karena menguap. Karin berjalan menuju ranjangnya. Yuzu pun keluar kemudian menutup pintu kamar saudara kembarnya itu. Karin yang telah merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang sejenak melihat jendela kamarnya yang belum tertutup. Gorden jendelanya itu melambai-lambai tertiup angin. Dia memejamkan matanya dan berkata.

"Kak Ichi pasti akan baik-baik saja. Aku yakin karena Ibu selalu melindunginya..." kemudian, gadis berambut hitam kelam itu pun terlelap.

Ditempat lain di istana, seorang pemuda berambut silver sedang menikmati cahaya bulan malam ini. Ditemani dengan pria botak dan seorang wanita berdada besar di sebelah kanannya, mereka melihat keindahan bulan malam ini.

"Wah, Panglima, bulan malam ini terlihat indah sekali yaa," kata seorang wanita berambut pirang dan berdada besar kepada pemuda berambut silver.

"Teh buatanmu pahit sekali, Matsumoto..." kata pemuda berambut silver itu sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Sepahit dirimu, Panglima." sahut pria berkepala botak.

"Madarame, kenapa kau tidak masuk saja? Sungguh, kau membuat mataku sakit!" seru pemuda berambut silver.

"Ap-Apa? Apa maksud Panglima!" kelihatannya pria berkepala botak belum mengerti maksud Panglima Hitsugaya Toushiro. Sang wanita berambut pirang itu pun melihat kepala botak pria itu. Kepalanya bersinar dan hampir menyaingi cahaya bulan.

"Benar kata Panglima... Lain kali, kalau mau melihat bulan tolong pakai kerudung. Kau bisa membuat kami buta," kata wanita yang bernama Matsumoto, wanita berambut pirang tadi.

"Cih!" kata pemuda berkepala botak itu dengan kesal yang kemudian berlari ke dalam sebuah ruangan.

"Panglima, apakah anda terus akan menyembunyikan surat itu dari Baginda Raja?" tanya Matsumoto.

"Aku telah memberikan surat itu kepada baginda raja sudah dari kemarin. Sungguh kebetulan yang melegakan jika Pangeran Ichigo belum kembali juga sampai satu minggu ke depan. Minggu-minggu ini akan menjadi minggu yang mengguncangkan kerajaan ini," jawab Panglima yang bola matanya masih saja menatap indahnya bulan. Matsumoto hanya menundukan kepalanya.

"Aku harap pangeran jangan kembali terlebih dahulu..."

"Istana!" pekik Ichigo yang terbangun dari mimpinya. Sang Pangeran lupa jika dia sedang meninggalkan Istana. Sudah hampir seharian dia meninggalkan Istana. Saat sudah sadar sepenuhnya, dia menjadi sangat bingung. Bayangkan saja, seorang pangeran keluar dari Istana sudah berjam-jam dan sama sekali belum memberi kabar. Ichigo berdiri dari ranjang sederhana yang hanya terbuat dari bulu domba diselubuti kain.

"Tidak ada cara lain. Aku harus memanggil kuda putih itu..." sejenak Ichigo memejamkan matanya. Dia berusaha untuk terhubung ke Hichigo. Hichigo yang sedang tertidur lelap di kandang kerajaan pun membuka matanya. Beberapa saat kemudian, dia hanya mendengus lalu memejamkan matanya lagi.

"Cih! Kalau memang begitu, kenapa aku harus repot-repot bingung?" Ichigo berlari ke arah ranjangnya dan kemudian merebahkan kembali tubuhnya. Memang agak keras dan tak seperti ranjangnya yang berada di istana. Tapi, apa boleh buat? Daripada disuruh tidur da atas tanah, tidur di ranjang itu tak ada salahnya juga.

"Lebih baik besok aku ke istana dan mengambil uang dan membayar semua kerugian Kuchiki!" sang pangeran pun kembali memejamkan matanya dan kembali ke bawah alam sadarnya.

"_Ichigo, tolong jangan kembali ke Istana... Ibu mohon..."_

"Ibu!"

Ichigo pun terbangun. Seluruh tubuhnya basah kuyub. Dilihatnya seorang gadis bermata violet berdiri di depan ranjangnya dan sedang membawa ember. Ember yang dibawanya sudah kosong karena habis disiramkan ke tubuh Ichigo. Wajah gadis itu memerah menahan tawa.

"Sayang sekali, hahahaha aku bukan Ibumu!" kata Rukia kepada Ichigo yang seluruh tubuhnya basah kuyub. Ichigo pun merubah posisi tidurnya menjadi posisi duduk.

"Hei! Apakah kau tak bisa membangunkanku dengan penuh perasaan dan tidak seperti ini!" seru Ichigo kesal.

"Pertama, kelihatannya tak bisa. Kedua, karena kau pemalas. Ketiga, apakah orang kaya sepertimu bisa bangun pagi tanpa susu hangat dari pelayanmu?" balas Rukia.

"Tapi, bukan begini caranya, kan? Kau bisa membangunkan ku dengan cara lebih halus sedikit! Huh, lihat! Fajar saja belum menyingsing, kenapa kau membangunkanku?"

"Kau benar, tuan muda. Tapi, masalahnya ayahku sudah menunggu kita di bawah untuk pergi ke pasar!"

"Oh begitu ya?" setelah mendengar kata 'ayah' yang berarti adalah Byakuya, Ichigo langsung saja mengalah dari adu mulutnya dengan Rukia.

"Baiklah aku kebawah dulu. Keringkan dirimu dengan handuk ini, soalnya udara pagi ini sangat dingin," kata Rukia sambil tersenyum manis. Dia memberikan sebuah kain handuk untuk mengeringkan tubuh Ichigo yang masih saja basah.

Rukia hendak turun dari loteng. Sebelum dia benar-benar turun, Ichigo mengucapkan, " Terimakasih, Rukia,". Rukia hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman manis yang membuat dada Ichigo benar-benar bergetar.

Kini Ichigo, ayah dan anak Kuchiki sedang berada dalam perjalanan menuju pasar. Bulan masih nampak dilangit bersama bintang. Langit juga masih gelap. Udara pagi ini sangat dingin, berbeda jika matahari telah berada di atas kepala. Seperti berbalik 180˚, udara menjadi sangat, sangat, dan sangat panas. Peluh tak akan henti-hentinya keluar.

Sebelum pergi tadi, Hisana mengalungkan sebuah selendang di leher Ichigo yang akan menjaga Ichigo agar tetap hangat. Tak lupa memberi senyuman kepada Ichigo, dia juga meberi doa. "Tuhan memberkatimu, nak." kata Hisana sambil memegang pipi Ichigo. Walau Hisana melakukan hal yang sama terhadap Rukia dan Byakuya, hal itu sangat mengena di hati sang pangeran. Hisana begitu baik kepadanya, seperti anak sendiri yang padahal hanya orang asing. Dia mengingat Hisana seperti Ibundanya yang telah pergi.

Dalam pikirannya, Ichigo ingin sekali tetap berada di keluarga Kuchiki hanya untuk merasakan kehangatan seorang Ibu. Ichigo juga mengurungkan niatnya ingin kembali ke istana. Walau pun terkena kesinisan Byakuya, Ichigo rela asal dia bisa melihat Hisana yang layaknya Ibunya. Entahlah sejak kapan Ichigo jadi ingin sekali merasakan kehangatan seorang ibu sejak kematian Ibunya 12 tahun silam.

Mengingat Ibunya, Ichigo juga mengingat mimpi tentang Ibunya tadi malam. Ibunya berkata jika Ichigo jangan kembali ke Istana terlebih dahulu. Apa yang sedang terjadi sebenarnya? Tapi, mimpi itu membuat Ichigo benar-benar mengurungkan niatnya untuk kembali ke istana.

Sambil menarik gerobak, Ichigo sesekali melihat Rukia yang berjalan beberapa langkah lebih dulu darinya. Sebuah selendang yang diikatkan dipinggulnya seperti biasa sedang melambai-lambai tertiup angin. Apakah tidak dingin? Itulah yang dipikirkan Ichigo melihat Rukia yang perutnya terlihat jelas. Tapi, yang membuat Ichigo terpesona adalah rambut gadis itu yang bergerak layaknya gelombang karena tertiup angin. Cantik, kata itulah yang dengan pelan terucap di bibir Ichigo. Telinganya yang sering tertutup rambut pun mulai jelas kelihatan saat rambutnya tertiup angin. Kulitnya mulus dan putih bersih itu bercahaya karena pantulan cahaya bulan. Sungguh cantik nian gadis itu.

"Kurosiwa," panggil Byakuya dari samping gerobak.

"Eh, Iya?" jawab Ichigo tersadar dari lamunannya melihat Rukia. Ichigo sebenarnya kaget ,sangat kaget ketika Byakuya memanggilnya.

"Jika kau lelah, biarkan aku yang menggantikanmu menarik gerobak," ucap Byakuya datar.

"Aku tak lelah kok, tidak usah," kata Ichigo sambil tersenyum simpul kepada Byakuya. Byakuya hanya mengangguk. Ichigo mulai berpikir jika Byakuya sebenarnya tidak sekejam yang pernah Ichigo pikirkan. Begitu pula dengan Rukia. Ichigo melanjutkan menarik gerobak dengan wajah tersenyum dan penuh semangat.

"Ayo! Semangka segar! Murah, hanya 10 perak!" teriak Ichigo yang berada tepat di belakang dagangan Byakuya.

"Melon juga murah! Hanya 10 perak!" lanjut Rukia.

Byakuya sedang menata buah-buahnya dengan rapi dibelakang. Memang jika memanggil pelanggan dengan berteriak-teriak bukanlah keahlian Byakuya. Dia hanya bisa menjuali pelanggan.

"Oi Rukia, kau kurang semangat! Lihat aku! Apel, apel! Murah, manis, dan segar! Hanya 3 perak per buah! Ayo!" kata Ichigo pada Rukia yang kemudian melanjutkan promosinya.

"Huh, aku juga bisa... Ayo! Mentimun segar! Tomat segar!" teriak Rukia yang tidak mau kalah dengan Ichigo.

"Kau lumayan juga," kata Ichigo. Sebenarnya, Ichigo sangat senang bearteriak-teriak seperti ini. Baru kali ini dia merasa bebas sekali. Tidak perlu menjaga sikap di depan orang-orang, tidak perlu membungkuk, dan tidak perlu mencium tangan. Hanya dengan senyuman, semua itu telah dilakukan.

Usaha Ichigo dan Rukia tidak sia-sia. Banyak orang-orang yang lewat di dagangan mereka langsung mengahmpiri dagangan Byakuya walaupun mayoritas Ibu-ibu.

"Oh, anak muda ini tampan. Hei, aku beli 10 buah apel," kata seorang ibu-ibu yang hendak membeli buah itu kepada Ichigo.

"Aku juga! Aku 15 apel, nak!" kata seorang ibu-ibu yang tidak mau kalah.

"Hei tampan, aku 1 melon dan 1 semangka," kata ibu-ibu yang lain. Semakin banyak ibu-ibu yang datang untuk membeli buah hanya untuk melihat dan membuat Ichigo terpesona. Tapi, ini merupakan keuntungan yang besar.

"Sabar, sabar, masih banyak kok!" kata Ichigo sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Wah, tampannya!"seru mereka bersamaan.

"Hei, pria orange, kau hebat juga ya?" bisik Rukia.

"Sudah tentu," balas Ichigo dengan senyum penuh kemenangan.

Matahari sudah berada di atas kepala. Itu menandakan bahwa sudah tengah hari. Teriknya matahari semakin menyengat, tapi itu semua tak membuat Ichigo berhenti bersemangat untuk membuat buah-buah itu laku. Rukia membantu mengisi rak dagangan yang sudah kosong terbeli.

Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara gemuruh kaki kuda datang. Ichigo melihat puluhan prajurit menungangi kuda sedang menuju pasar. Rukia serta Byakuya berhenti melakukan aktifitas mereka. Semua orang menjerit panik karena melihat prajurit yang bukan dari kerajaan Garuma datang. Mereka menyerbu seluruh orang di pasar. Dari arah berlawanan, terlihat prajurit Garuma datang. Semua prajurit turun dari kuda mereka dan menyerang prajurit dari Garuma. Mereka saling beradu tombak dan pedang. Banyak orang yang terluka karena gagal melarikan diri. Dalam benak Ichigo, kenapa semua ini terjadi di negaranya? Kerajaannya? Bukankah selama ini tak ada perang dan hanya damai yang menyelimuti. Sedih bercampur marah memenuhi pikirannya ketika melihat rakyatnya yang tak bersalah terluka sia-sia. Tapi, apa yang bisa ia lakukan. Dia hanya berdiam diri. Ichigo melihat dirinya sangat lemah karena membiarkan rakyatnya banyak yang menjadi korban. Ichigo mempererat kepalan tangannya.

"Kyaaa!" teriak seorang wanita yang tertusuk tajamnya tombak prajurit luar Garuma.

"Rukia, Byakuya, cepat pergi dari sini!" seru Ichigo pada Rukia dan Byakuya. Ichigo juga tak ingin Rukia dan Byakuya terluka.

"Tapi, bagaimana caranya? Mereka mengepung seluruh bagian sudut pasar!" seru Rukia yang juga panik.

"Mereka adalah prajurit dari Rancarro yang terdengar brutal! Rukia, Kurosiwa, berhati-hatilah! sembunyi!" kata Byakuya menyuruh Rukia dan Ichigo bersembunyi dibawah rak dagangan.

'Ya Tuhan, apa yang terjadi. Kenapa Rancarro tiba-tiba menyerang Garuma?'

Bersambung...

**A/N: Next Chap nanti akan ada yang menolong Ichigo. Siapa ya? Hehehe semua makasih dah baca ini fic yang Gaje dan penuh typo seperti fic-fic saya yang lain. Maaf beribu maaf jika ceritanya ga seru. Hiks... Hiks... lelet Saya memang Author yang LoLa*ngaku*. Kalau ada mood ya saya nulis... walau kepala penuh hayalan. Tolong maklumi, saya sekarang lebih sering gambar...*dari dulu sih* Arigatou semua! Huwee! And Gomennasai!**

**Reply:**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Segala permulaan pasti akan ada akhir. Segala cerita pasti akan ada akhir. Tapi, akhir akan kselalu menjadi suatu permulaan yang tak akan pernah terduga. Baik akhir yang indah atau pernah berkata bahwa jika aku memulai suatu permulaan aku pasti juga akan mendapat akhir dari permulaan itu. Dalam menjalaninya jangan pernah mencoba tuk menyerah. Seperti jika aku ingin menggapai impian di langit, ku juga harus di langit. Jangan sampai terjatuh,**_

_**I'll be up in the sky,**_

_**Sora ni Iru**_

"Mereka adalah prajurit dari Rancarro yang terdengar brutal! Rukia, Kurosiwa, berhati-hatilah! Sembunyi!"

"Sembunyi pun tak ada gunanya karena mereka akan segera membunuh kita di sini sekarang juga!" seru Ichigo yang kemudian mengambil sebuah batang kayu yang tergeletak di tanah. Dia segera berlari ke arah seorang para prajurit Rancarro yang berusaha membunuh seorang ibu-ibu yang tak berdaya. Dia memukul pundak prajurit itu dan membuatnya pingsan.

"Sekarang Nyonya harus segera pergi...! Lihat, di sana ada jalan!" seru Ichigo sambil menunjuk sebuah jalan sempit.

"Terimakasih Nak!" ibu-ibu itu pun segera berlari cepat menuju jalan sempit itu. Ichigo kembali memukuli para prajurit lainnya dengan batang kayu itu.

"RUKIA! BYAKUYA! CEPAT LARI LEWAT JALAN ITU!" seru Ichigo yang menyuruh Rukia dan Byakuya agar segera pergi dari tempat itu lewat jalan yang dilewati oleh ibu-ibu tadi.

"Ayo kita pergi Rukia," kata Byakuya sambil menarik tangan Rukia. Rukia perlahan pergi dari sana sambil melihat Ichigo dengan iba. Sebuah tombak dari prajurit Rancarro hendak menusuk Ichigo. Akan tetapi Ichigo tak menyadari serangan itu. Rukia dapat melihat jelas jika Ichigo hendak diserang tombak itu. Tanpa ragu-ragu dia melepas pegangan tangan Byakuya dan berlari menuju arah serangan itu.

"Rukia!"

"Selamatkan ibu, Ayah!" seru Rukia sambil menendang kaki sang prajurit yang hendak menusuk Ichigo. Kemudian setelah prajurit itu jatuh, Rukia segera menginjak keras kepala prajurit itu. Ichigo kelihatannya telah menyadari kehadiran Rukia pun berbalik arah.

"Rukia?"

"Fokuslah pada lawanmu!" seru Rukia. Ichigo yang mendengar itu segera melihat ke belakangnya. Ada seorang prajurit yang siap menyerangnya. Dengan cepat Ichigo menendang kepala prajurit itu lalu memukulnya dengan batang kayu yang dibawanya.

Rukia mengambil tombak yang sedang dibawa oleh prajurit yang diinjaknya. Dengan cepat Rukia memukul kepala prajurit itu oleh batang tombak. Prajurit itu pun pingsan. Mereka berdua kini berusaha untuk melawan para prajurit itu. Mungkin memang mustahil mengalahkan mereka semua. Terlihat dengan jelas prajurit Garuma mulai tersingkir satu-persatu. Apalagi belum datang pasukan tambahan, keadaan semakin memburuk. Keadaan pasukan Garuma kini sungguh terdesak. Jika tak segera di atasi, pasukan Rancarro dapat mencapai Istana. Yang Mulia juga akan semakin terancam.

"Ichigo! Kita harus segera pergi dari sini! Jika tidak, kita akan-"

"Rukia! Awaaas!"

Rukia berbalik setelah Ichigo meneriakinya. Tubuhnya kini menegang seketika. Sebuah tombak mengicar jantungnya. Mata violet melihat tombak itu dengan cepat akan menusuk jantungnya. Jantungnya, sang incaran pun berdetak lebih kencang menanti detik-detik dimana dia akn tertusuk.

Ichigo berlari dan menarik tangan gadis itu agar dia dapat terhindar dari serangan itu. Ichigo dan Rukia sama-sama terjatuh. Ichigo kini berada di atas tubuh mungil gadis itu. Mata violet yang sempat tertutup pun mulai terbuka kembali.

"Kau tak apa-apa Rukia?" tanya Ichigo yang mengira semuanya telah aman terkendali.

"Aku baik- Ichigo! Awas! Belakangmu!" teriak Rukia ketika melihat usaha sang prajurit Rancarro untuk membunuh mereka berdua belum berakhir. Mata hazel Ichigo terbelalak. Dengan segera, Ichigo menutup matanya.

PRAAANK

"Ichi?" kata Rukia sampai-sampai air matanya keluar karena ketakutan.

"**King, aku tak akan membiarkanmu mati semudah itu!"**

Seekor kuda besar berhasil menghalangi serangan prajurit yang menyerang Ichigo. Tombak yang tajam itu kini hanya menggores lempengan baja yang menutupi kuda putih tersebut. Lempengan yang kuat dan dihiasi dengan ukiran-ukiran artistik khas kerajaan Garuma itu kini melindungi tubuh kuda itu. Ichigo membuka matanya. Dilihatnya kuda yang telah menyelamatkan jiwanya. Dalam hati, dia sedikit lega walaupun tak suka jika kuda itu menyelamatkannya.

DUAAAGH!

Hichigo menendang prajurit itu sekencang-kencangnya hingga dia terlempar jauh dari sana. Kuda itu menyengir kepada Ichigo sebagai tanda jika dirinya amatlah kuat. Ichigo tambah kesal saja mengingat dirinya lebih kuat dari kudanya itu. Tapi apa daya? Dirinya kini memang amat lemah.

Rukia amat kaget melihat kuda itu dapat berbicara. Bahkan, ekspresinya mirip sekali dengan orang yang baru saja melihat hantu atau monster. Kuda itu sadar jika ada gadis yang sedang memandangnya. Perhatian kuda itu kini hanya tertuju pada gadis itu.

"**Kenapa kau memandangku seperti itu, Gadis? Kau kagum dengan kekuatanku?"**

"K-Kau ini apa?" tanya Rukia.

"**Aku ada-"**

"Diamlah Hichigo! Ini bukan waktunya perkenalan! Rukia, dengar, dia hanya kuda yang bisa bicara! Bahkan aku tak tahu kenapa dia bisa berbicara!"seru Ichigo yang berusaha mencegah kata-kata kuda itu.

"Bukan itu, yang kubingungkan kenapa... dia bisa lebih hebat daripada dirimu?" kata Rukia.

"K-Kau..." kelihatannya kini Ichigo berubah menjadi kesal. Rukia segera menarik tangan Ichigo ke ara Hichigo.

"Naik, dan bantu aku naik!" seru Rukia. Sebenarnya Ichigo sangat heran pada gadis ini.

"Naik saja sendiri,"

"Kau ingin membuat kita celaka!"

"Ok, cerewet," akhirnya Ichigo naik lalu dia juga membantu Rukia untuk naik. Setelah Rukia naik, Ichigo segera membawa kuda yang ia tumpangi secepat mungkin dari situ.

"Ibu! Ayah! Apa kalian baik-"

Kata-kata Rukia terhenti ketika melihat Ayahnya sedang memangku ibunya yang dadanya berdarah-darah di bawah. Mata gadis itu membulat sempurna saking terkejutnya.

"Ibu!" teriak Rukia.

"Nona Hisana!" seru Ichigo.

Mereka berdua segera mendekati Hisana dengan cemasnya. Byakuya sedang terlihat meracik tumbuh-tumbuhan obat dengan seriusnya. Wajahnya sampai berkeringat dingin. Dia berusaha agar dapat menghentikan darah yang terus saja keluar. Tangannya gemetar. Tangannya berdarah-darah. Tampak jelas dari air mukanya, dia sangat mencemaskan keadaan istrinya.

"Ibu! Ibu bertahanlah! Aku akan mencarikan seorang tabib untuk Ibu!" Rukia sangat cemas melihat keadaan Ibunya. Gadis itu menangis, menangis karena takut kehilangan Ibunya. Ichigo melihat seisi rumah Rukia telah di obrak-abrik oleh prajurit Rancarro. Juga dapat dilihat kedua mayat prajurit Rancarro tergeletak disembarang tempat dengan bekas luka tebasan pedang di dadanya.

"Siapa yang membunuh kedua prajurit itu?" tanya Ichigo dalam hatinya. Ichigo menatap Hisana lagi. Dia dapat merasakan kecemasan luar biasa yang dirasakan oleh Rukia.

"R-Ru... kia..." panggil Hisana.

"Bertahanlah Ibu! Aku ada di sini!"

"I-Ibu, t-tak... bisa m-melihatmu de-dengan j-jelas..." katanya terbata-bata sambil mengeluarkan air mata karena menahan sakit.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan! Aku tak bisa membiarkan Nona Hisana terus begini! Aku tak bisa melihat seluruh rakyat ku begini!" kata Ichigo dalam hati. Dia benci pada dirinya yang tak bisa apa-apa.

"Benar! Tabib Unohana pasti bisa menyembuhkannya! Dengan Hichigo, kami bisa cepat sampai ke istana!" pikirnya dalam hati.

"Aku tahu tabib yang tepat! Ayo kita bawa Nona Hisana ke sana!" seru Ichigo.

"Benar! Ibu harus segera ke tabib!" seru Rukia.

Mereka berdua hendak berdiri. Namun, gagal karena tangan mereka di cegah oleh Hisana. Hisana memegang tangan mereka berdua. Hisana tersenyum.

"Tidak, R-Rukia... Ibu sudah mencapai batas waktu yang ditentukan..."

"Kau tak boleh bicara begitu, Hisana," ucap Byakuya.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu Ibu!"

"Byakuya, Rukia, kalian adalah hadiah te-terindah dari Tuhan. Ibu sudah puas d-dengan h-hal itu..." Hisana tersenyum sekali lagi. Itu juga membuat Ichigo teringat akan kematian ibunya dulu.

"Nona Hisana, bertahanlah, aku akan memanggil-" kata-kata Ichigo terpotong melihat Hisana menggenggam kuat tangannya. Dia menggeleng pelan.

"Kau pemuda yang baik Ichigo... Dapatkah kumeminta sesuatu darimu?"

"Apapun akan kuberikan, Nona Hisana. Apapun itu," jawab Ichigo.

"Jagalah Rukia untukku. Jagalah dia dan jangan lepaskan Rukia kecilku," permintaan Hisana membuat Ichigo, Rukia, serta Byakuya kaget. Ichigo belum menjawabnya.

"Tidak Ibu, bagiku Ayah sudah cukup untuk-"

"Aku akan menjaganya untukmu, Nona Hisana. Bahkan aku sangat siap menikahinya dan menjaganya seumur hidup, Nona Hisana," kata Ichigo penuh tekad dan tanpa ragu. Tatapan tanpa keraguan dari Ichigo membuat Hisana sangat lega. Rukia hanya menatap Ichigo dengan terkejut.

"Terimakasih Ichigo... Tak apakah, Byakuya?" tanyanya pada Byakuya sambil menitihkan air matanya yang jernih. Dia menitihkan airmatanya sambil tersenyum lembut pada Byakuya. Byakuya dengan tatapan sendu pun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Dibelainya rambut istrinya itu dengan lembut dan penuh cinta.

"Rukia, hiduplah dengan baik ya...?" kata Hisana.

"Tidak! Aku tak bisa hidup dengan baik tanpa Ibu! Aku tak bisa menikah tanpa ibu disampingku!"

"Ibu tidak pergi kemana-mana... Ibu akan selalu melihatmu... Dimana pun... Kapan pun..." mata Hisana lama-kelamaan terasa berat. Dia terus berbisik pelan tanpa siapapun dapat mendengar apa yang dia katakan. Hisana yang sedari tadi menggenggam tangan Rukia pun kini terlepas. Tangan Hisana lepas dari genggaman Rukia dan Ichigo. Kini tak terdengar bisikan lagi dari bibir pucat itu. Matanya tertutup rapat seakan tak terbuka lagi. Namun, senyuman menghiasi mulutnya.

"Tidak! Tidak boleh! Ayo bangun Ibu!" seru Rukia sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Dia terlihat sangat tertekan melihat ibunya kini. Dipeluk erat tubuh Hisana yang berlumuran darah.

"Bangun! Ayo kita ke tabib Bu! Ayo bangun! Ibu!"

Hisana tak menjawab Rukia.

Ichigo hanya dapat melihat sedih Rukia dan Hisana. Sangat sedih.

"Huwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Huwaaaaa! Ibu! Hiks!" tangis Rukia semakin kencang. Byakuya hanya diam seribu bahasa. Wajahnya berubah menjadi sangat sedih. Namun, ia tak dapat mengekspresikannya.

Ichigo dengan segera berusaha memeluk Rukia. Namun, Rukia selalu menolaknya dan ingin memeluk tubuh Ibunya. Berkali-kali Ichigo mencoba, akhirnya, Rukia mau menangis dipelukan Ichigo. Ichigo pun hendak menangis, tapi kini dia harus lebih kuat demi menjaga Rukia.

"Hiks... hiks..." Rukia masih terisak dalam pelukan Ichigo.

Ichigo mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat dan dia telah bertekad,

"Aku akan membalas semuanya, Rukia..." bisik Ichigo.

"_Aku akan membalas semua yang kau lakukan pada Kerajaanku, Rancarro!"_

Kini Garuma kembali aman. Semua pasukan Rancarro berhasil dikalahkan untuk sementara karena mereka tak tahu kapan rancarro akan menyerang lagi. Semua berkat kecerdikan Panglima Perang Hitsugaya Toushiro, keadaan dapat dikendalikan.

Terlihat sebuah gundukan pasir di mana di sana telah tertidur dengan damai Hisana. Makam yang terletak dibukit berpasir tak jauh dari Safiyah. Dari sana dapat seluruh kota Safiyah. Rukia berdiri disana dengan Byakuya. Mereka mengalungkan sebuah kalung bunga berwarna putih di batang kayu tempat dimana Hisana tidur. Wajah sendu masih terlihat jelas di wajah gadis itu.

Tiba-tiba, terdengar kaki kuda mendekat. Rukia melihat siapa yang datang. Ternyata yang datang adalah Ichigo menggunakan kuda putihnya. Rukia tersenyum simpul. Ichigo turun dari kudanya kemudian berjalan cepat ke arah Rukia.

"Sebaiknya kau segera kembali ke negerimu. Hutangmu sudah dianggap ayahku lunas. Lalu, permintaan Ibuku, kuharap kau tak menganggapnya serius..." kata Rukia sambil menunduk dan tersenyum.

"Bodoh," ucap Ichigo. Dengan segera, Ichigo menarik tangan Rukia menuju kudanya. Rukia yang kaget pun bertanaya.

"Kita mau kemana!" seru Rukia.

"Ikut saja!" bentak Ichigo.

Dengan segera, Ichigo menaikan Rukia ke atas punggung kuda putih itu kemudian disusul oleh dirinya sendiri. Ichigo kini menunggangi Hichigo dengan cepat menuju kota.

"Hisana, apakah pemuda itu dapat menjaga Rukia kita?" kata Byakuya pada makam istrinya.

"Hei! Katakan padaku! Kita mau kemana!" tanya Rukia yang sedari tadi tak dijawab oleh Ichigo. Ichigo hanya diam.

Akhirnya mereka sampai disuatu tempat. Tempat yang besar nan suci. Tempat itu adalah...

"Kuil?"

"Benar," Ichigo segera turun lalu dia menurunkan Rukia. Ditariknya tangan Rukia menuju keadalam kuil tersebut. Rukia semakin yakin apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Ichigo.

"Kau tak serius bukan...?"

Ichigo berhenti. Kemudian, dia membalikan badannya agar dapat menatap Rukia.

"Aku serius,"

Mata Rukia membelak.

"Menikahlah denganku karena aku yang akan menjagamu,"

Bersambung...

**A/N: Akhirnya updet jugaaaaa. Maaf banget, Nica udah lama ga updet. Sibuk urusan Skul heheheheheheh^^ Yang menunggu fic Nica yang lainnya, contoh: Karakura Hospital diharap sabar soalnya sedang dalam proses. XD . Jangan bunuh Nica Ea?*plak* Aduh, kok jadi Gajelas gini... Sekali lagi maaf**

**SEMANGAT ICHIRUKI! Yey! Yey! Yey! Jangan nyerah ya! Semangat terus! Go! Go! IchiRuki!**

Disclaimer: Bleach © Tite Kubo


	5. Chapter 5

_Angin perlahan menerpa wajahku ketika kuda aneh ini melaju dengan kencangnya. Aku duduk di belakangnya sambil berpegangan perut pria yang ada didepanku. Entahlah, setelah kami menikah di kuil dan dinikahkan oleh seorang pendeta tua, dia hendak membawaku ke suatu tempat tentunya setelah menemui ayahku. Namun, aku belum tahu jelasnya. Aku dengar dia tinggal di negeri Lunare. Dan aku hanya tahu dia seorang pengembara dari negeri itu yang kemari dan tinggal bersama kami karena telah menghancurkan dagangan ayahku belum sampai seminggu karena penyerangan Rancarro. Lalu, sekarang aku telah menjadi istrinya walaupun aku belum tahu jelas asal-usulnya. Kami belum sampai seminggu berkenalan dan kini aku menjadi istrinya karena permintaan ibu. Apakah aku gila? Tapi, kudengar dari kata-katanya yang masuk ke telingaku, membuatku percaya padanya, atau aku yang bodoh?_

_**Sora ni Iru**_

_**Chapter 5.**_

"Kita mau kemana?" tanya gadis bermata violet itu kepada pria yang ada di depannya. Dia menatap pria itu dari belakang. Pria dengan tubuh gagah dan paras yang tampan.

Pria itu tak mengindahkan pertanyaan gadis itu. Gadis itu pun mulai berbicara lagi.

"Apakah kau akan selalu begini terhadapku? Kumohon, aku hanya bertanya kemana kau akan membawaku pergi! Jika memang kau terpaksa menikahiku kumohon biarkan aku turun di-!"

"Diamlah, aku akan membawamu ke rumahku," Rukia mendengar pria itu menjawab pertanyaannya dengan nada datar. Rasa tertekan dalam ucapan maupun nadanya dapat Rukia rasakan. Kenapa Ichigo merasa tertekan? pikir Rukia.

"Maaf, mulai sekarang aku akan diam..." kata Rukia dengan nada rasa bersalah.

Ichigo menunggangi kudanya dengan cepat. Rukia hanya melihat sebagian kota yang ditelusurinya berantakan dan penuh darah berceceran. Bukan hanya darah namun juga mayat. Mayat dari prajurit Rancarro dan para penduduk. Para penduduk yang tak bersalah. Rukia semakin merasa sedih, sangat sedih. Melihat para rakyat mati sia-sia. Dan ketika melihat mayat-mayat yang tergeletak itu, dia teringat akan ibunya. Ibunya yang juga dibunuh oleh prajurit Rancarro.

Tubuhnya mulai bergetar menahan isak.

"Ibu..." katanya pelan dan bergetar.

Ichigo mendengar ucapan gadis itu. Rukia mempererat pegangan di perut Ichigo. Ichigo dapat merasakan betapa sedihnya Rukia saat ini apa lagi setelah melihat mayat-mayat tergeletak di pinggir jalan dan berlumuran darah, seperti ibunya.

Ichigo melepaskan tangan kirinya dari tali yang digunakan untuk mengendalikan kuda. Ichigo memegang tangan Rukia seakan dia menghibur gadis itu. Sambil melaju dengan kudanya, Ichigo terus menggenggam tangan Rukia.

"Tidurlah, aku tahu sudah dua hari ini kau tak tidur. Kalau sudah sampai, aku akan membangunkanmu,"

"Terimakasih atas segalanya, kenapa kau begitu baik padaku?" ucapnya.

"Idiot, tidurlah, bicaramu mulai melantur," kata Ichigo yang sama sekali tak menjawab pertanyaan Rukia.

Mata indah Rukia mulai tetutup sedikit-demi sedikit. Dia merasa amat lelah dengan semua yang telah terjadi. Ingin rasanya dia berlari ke Rancarro lalu mengobrak-abrik semua yang ada disana. Memukul rajanya, meracuni mereka semua. Namun Rukia tak bisa melakukannya sekarang. Tubuhnya sangat lemas. Bahkan dia lupa terakhir kali dia memakan sesuatu. Semua terasa berat untuk makan dan tidur.

Dia terlelap dalam genggaman Ichigo...

-0-

Perlahan Rukia membuka matanya. Saat ia benar-benar membuka matanya, dilihatnya dirinya sedang berbaring di sebuah ranjang yang mewah. Selimut berwarna coklat-keemasan menyelimutinya dengan hangat. Mewah, itu yang terlintas dalam pikiran Rukia. Segera ia bangun dari posisinya. Bingung, itulah yang memutar dikepalanya. Dimana ia sekarang? Kenapa tempat itu masih sangat asing untuknya?

Rukia mulai berpikir. Jika sekarang dia di Lunare, kenapa kamar itu masih bercorak kerajaan Garuma? Dia segera turun dari ranjang yang sangat mewah itu. Dia berlari ke arah pintu balkon yang tertutup oleh tirai berwarna merah kecoklatan. Dibukanya tirai kemudian pintu dengan cepat. Matanya terbelak lebar karena melihat kota Safiyah tepat ada di depannya. Seluruh pemandangan malam kota Safiyah bisa ia lihat.

"Aku masih berada di Garuma?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri.

**GLEEK**

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka dari kamar itu. Seorang pelayan berambut hitam panjang berkepang masuk sambil membawakan sebuah pakaian di tangannya. Rukia membalikan tubuhnya dari balkon itu. Dia melihat pelayan itu mendekati Rukia.

"Saya Kurotsuchi Nemu, siap melayani anda Nona Rukia," kata pelayan itu dengan nada agak datar.

"Dimana Ichigo! A-Aku ingin bertemu dengannya," kata Rukia yang terlihat agak gugup.

"Maksud anda, Pangeran Ichigo?" tanya Nemu.

"Pangeran? Apa maksudmu? Aku tak mengerti. Seharusnya, sekarang aku ada di Lunare," kata Rukia yang belum mengerti.

"Apa maksud anda, Nona. Anda masih berada di Garuma, tepatnya Istana Garuma. Anda dibawa oleh pangeran,"

"Pangeran siapa?" tanya Rukia yang masih saja belum mengerti jika Ichigo adalah seorang pangeran.

"Pangeran Kurosaki Ichigo, putra mahkota kerajaan Garuma,"

"A-Apa? I-Itu tidak mungkin..."

Sementara di tempat lain, Ichigo sedang menghadap ayahnya. Ayahnya yang biasa berwajah bersahabat itu karena suatu sebab menjadi sangat murka. Ichigo terus berdiri dan menatap ayahnya. Namun, karena tidak kuat melihat kemurkaan ayahnya, akhirnya dia menunduk.

**PLAAAAAAK!**

Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat di pipi Ichigo. Tamparan dari seorang ayah yang kecewa pada putranya.

"Kau ingin membuatku malu?" bentak Isshin kepada Ichigo yang hanya terdiam dan tak menjaab apa-apa.

"Apa kau tak mendengar ucapanku? Kau akan menikah 3 bulan lagi, Ichigo! Harusnya kau sadari itu! Kau akan menikah dengan seorang putri kerajaan terkemuka dan sederajat dengan kita! Bukan seorang gadis dari kalangan rakyat jelata!"

"Tapi, aku berhak menentukan istriku sendiri! AKU BERHAK, AYAH!"

"LIHATLAH KEDUDUKANMU! KAU SEORANG PANGERAN DARI KERAJAAN TERBESAR!" teriak Isshin dengan nafas yang tak beraturan.

"Sebentar lagi maut akan menjemputku dan aku harus segera mempersiapkan penobatanmu menjadi raja seterusnya. Dan kau tak tahu jika menikah dengan gadis itu akan benar-benar menghancurkanmu! Kau akan menghancurkan negeri ini, kerajaanmu!"

Sekarang Ichigo hanya bisa terdiam dan tak bersuara. Dia menyadari bahwa memang dia tak akan bisa mendapatkan haknya. Bukan, dia tak bisa menikmati haknya.

"Aku harus menikah dengan putri itu kan Ayah?" tanya Ichigo tiba-tiba.

-0-

Ichigo berjalan menuju kamar dimana Rukia berada. Sekarang, bagaimana dia harus bertatap dengan Rukia? Apakah Rukia akan marah setelah dia mengetahui bahwa Ichigo adalah seorang pangeran. Tentu saja, gadis itu pasti akan segera marah tak jelas padanya, pikir Ichigo.

Ichigo telah sampai di depan pintu kamar dimana Rukia berada. Dia dengan tenang berusaha membuka pintu ruangan tersebut. Perlahan, dia membukanya. Dilihatnya gadis itu sedang menatap kota Safiyah yang telah di selimuti malam. Rambutnya yang tergerai tertiup angin malam yang semilir. Mata violet itu masih saja terlihat sayu.

"Rukia..." panggil Ichigo. Rukia yang mendengar panggilan pria yang telah menjadi suaminya. Dia berbalik dan berjalan menuju pria itu.

Perlahan dia berjalan, ke arah Ichigo dengan tatapan sayu. Bibir merah mudanya kini hanya terlihat pucat.

"Ru-"

Gadis itu berlutut di hadapan Ichigo. Dengan nada bergetar dan suara pilu dia berlutut.

"Yang Mulia Pangeran Ichigo...! Maafkan aku yang telah lancang kepadamu! Ampuni aku dengan cara biarkan aku segera enyah dari istanamu yang mewah ini, Pangeran!" kata Rukia dengan penuh rasa gundah.

Mata hazel sang pangeran itu terbelalak melihat gadis itu berlutut didepannya sambil berkata hal yang Ichigo benci, yaitu menganggapnya terlalu tinggi.

"Ampuni aku Pangeran! Biarkan aku enyah dari istanamu ini, Pangeran!" ucap Rukia yang terus berlutut dihadapan Ichigo.

"Hentikan Rukia..."

"Ampuni aku, Pangeran! Biarkan aku enyah dari Istana mewahmu ini, Pangeran!" gadis itu terus memohon tanpa henti.

"Hentikan..."

"Ampuni aku, Pangeran! Biarkan aku enyah dari Istana mewahmu ini, Pangeran!" selalu kata yang sama yang dikatakan gadis itu itu.

"HENTIKAN RUKIA!" kata Ichigo sambil mencengkram Rukia dan mendorongnya ke dinding. Matanya terlihat marah ketika melihat Rukia terus mengatakan hal itu.

Rukia melihat mata penuh amarah tapi juga bukan hanya amarah, namun juga kesedihan. Rukia tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan setelah melihat Ichigo begitu marahnya seperti ini. Dia yang tak bisa apa-apa hanya menundukan kepalanya.

"Kenapa kau menunduk!" tanya Ichigo setelah melihat wanita yang telah menjadi istrinya itu menunduk.

"Kau pikir menjadi pangeran itu menyenangkan! Menyenangkan melihat rakyatku dibunuh di depan mataku! Jika menurutmu begitu! Kau boleh pergi dari istana ini! Karena kau pikir aku bisa mendapatkan wanita manapun karena aku seorang pangeran! Itu yang kau pikirkan, bukan!" bentaknya tepat di depan Rukia yang tetap menundukan wajah putih pucatnya.

"Kenapa diam? Kau ingin pergi dari sini kan! Jawablah! Setelah itu aku akan membiarkanmu pergi!"

"Aku tak... Aku tak pantas disini...Baginda raja pasti sangat marah... A-Aku tak ingin gara-garaku, hubunganmu dan baginda raja menjadi buruk... Kumohon, biarkan kita menganggap pernikahan itu tak pernah terjadi..." Rukia terus menahan air matanya. Benar, gadis itu tahu diri jika dia tidak pantas di istana itu apalagi menikah dengan pangeran. Seperti dongeng-dongeng yang menjadi kenyataan, tapi, mustahil untuk dijalani.

Ichigo melihat Rukia yang daritadi terus menunduk. Akhirnya ia sadari, jika gadis itu kemudian menangis. Ichigo melepas cengkramannya. Ternyata dari tadi dia telah membentak gadis itu. Dipegangnya pipi gadis itu, lalu didongakannya wajah gadis itu agar bisa menatap dirinya. Ia tahu jika air mata Rukia sebenarnya sudah susah payah dibendung. Namun, gadis itu tampaknya sudah tak kuat membendungnya.

"Maaf, aku sudah membentakmu. Aku hanya tak ingin kau pergi. Aku sudah berjanji pada ibumu. Kumohon menetaplah, kau istriku sekarang. Aku tak peduli jika ayahku tak sukam atau lainnya... Aku telah berjanji pada Ibumu," kata Ichigo.

Didekapnya Rukia pada dadanya. Beberapa saat kemudian, Ichigo melepas dekapannya. Ditatapnya Rukia dengan mata hazelnya yang mempesona. Bibirnya perlahan menyentuh bibir mungil Rukia. Gadis itu sedikit kaget, tapi, gadis itu menerima ciuman dari Ichigo. Setelah itu, Ichigo melepas ciumannya. Dia tersenyum pada Rukia.

"Jangan menangis lagi ya, pendek," ucap Ichigo.

"A-Aku tidak menangis kok!" jawab Rukia sambil menghapus air matanya. Pipinya memerah.

Ichigo mengangkat tubuh Rukia dengan bridal style. Wajah gadis itu semakin memerah saja.

"H-Hei! Kau akan membawaku kemana!" seru Rukia.

"Ke kamarku," jawab Ichigo singkat.

"Mau apa! Aku ingin dikamar itu saja! Kenapa kau harus membawaku ke kamarmu!"

"Diam, bodoh! Nanti mereka bisa mendengarnya!"

Akhirnya Rukia tutup mulut dengan wajah merah padamnya.

Ichigo sekarang menggendong Rukia melewati koridor istana yang sepi menuju kamarnya. Entah apa yang akan dilakukannya pada Rukia. Tapi, senyuman kini menghiasi wajah Ichigo.

Bersambung...

**A/N: Haalo Minna! Lama tak berjumpa hehehe*PLAK*. Maaf lama updet... hehehe lagi kena penyakit males*PLAK*. ^,^" Bagaimana kabar Minna? Baikkah? Hehe, bagaimana? Jelek ya ceritanya... Gomennasai..*sujud* Arti dari Sora ni Iru yaitu "Aku akan sampai ke langit" hehe Maafin Nica ya kalau lama updet...  
**

Thx for review, maaf Nica belom sempet bls review disini! See next chap and have a nice day!


End file.
